Generally elastomeric cords used to tie down cargo or attach various objects are comprised of so-called bungee cords which include a length of pre-fabricated elastic cord with a hook made from a bent metal rod permanently secured to both ends. The metal hooks create the danger of scratching painted or finished surfaces as well as the danger of injuring a person's eye if they come loose and snap back. In addition, bungee cords are not long enough so stretch around an automobile from front to back or even from side to side, so they cannot be used to strap cargo to a car or truck. A long bungee cord would be expensive because of the cost of a long pre-fabricated elastomeric cord. Bungee cords are not easily attached to themselves to form a loop, because they do not lock together in a manner which prevents disengagement when the bias from the elastomeric cord is released. Finally the length of a typical bungee cord is not adjustable because the hooks are permanently fixed to the ends of the elastomeric cord. Therefore there is a need for an elastomeric strap which is adjustable in length, can be used over long distances, such as between front and rear bumpers of a car, and has ends which do not present dangers of scratching finished surfaces or injuring eyes.